1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a circuit breaker with an adjustable setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breakers are known which break the circuit upon a predetermined current passing through the circuit breaker; there are also known fuses which blow upon a current passing therethrough reaching a predetermined current. Whereas the circuit breaker trips and can be reset, the fuse must be replaced. It is relatively easy to change the rating of the fuse, so as to put differently rated fuses for respective different loads in a circuit, according to requirements; it is not, however, been possible hitherto to employ a circuit breaker which can be reset for various load currents.